clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Harrington
:For the character in Remothered, see Lauryn. Laura is one of Jennifer's three friends in Clock Tower: The First Fear. She appears as a blonde-haired girl, around the same age as Jennifer and the other girls, and wears a blue dress. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' As mentioned above, Laura is one of the girls who disappears early in the game when Jennifer comes to look for Mary. But after that, Laura still appears at times throughout the game depending on the player's actions: 1. After the girls disappear early in the game, if the player follows the corridor that leads to the second hall of the mansion, Jennifer spends in front of a bathroom when he begins to hear the sound of water dripping. If Jennifer enters the bathroom to investigate, she will find the tub in the bathroom with the shower curtains closed and turned suggesting that someone is taking a shower. If the player send Jennifer search the bath to see who was taking a shower, she find Laura already dead in a bathtub with his hands hanging in the shower. Instantly, Bobby emerges from inside the tub and attacks Jennifer suggesting he killed Laura and used her body to create a trap and attract Jennifer. 2. Walking through the Barrows mansion, the player can find a room which has a medieval armor. If the player sends Jennifer to search the armor, when Jennifer approaches, the armor falls to the ground revealing Laura's dead corpse inside. Is not revealed who killed Laura in this alternative scene, but is likely to have been Mary, since she can be found in the same room armed with a knife. 3. In Ending A, if Laura survives, she will reunite with Jennifer, only for it to be cut short by Mary appearing from the shadows and throwing Laura off into the clock tower's gears. Laura died during the events of the first game, as Jennifer was the only survivor as revealed in the sequel. How she died exactly is unknown, though it is likely that her shower death is canon, considering how the manga adaption depicts her death as such. Personality According to the Way to Capture Victory strategy guide, she is described as follows: "A student at the Granite Orphanage, and Jennifer's friend. A gentle girl, she is always seen walking alongside her best friend Ann. Like Jennifer, she was adopted." In another game manual, Laura is also referred to as a elegant girl. Creator's comment Trivia *Laura's and Anne's dialogues were switched between the SNES version and the Windows 95 version of the game (likewise, at the beginning, Laura said, "What a huge place..." with Anne agreeing, "Yeah! The main hall's gigantic!"; in the Windows 95 version vice versa). *The death of Michael Tate of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within refers to an alternative death of Laura since he can be found dead in a suit of armor. *It is possible that Laura inspired Baker of Clock Tower, since both corpses can be used by Scissorman to deceive the protagonist. Gallery Laura1.png|Laura's infamous death scene. laura2.png|Laura found dead in a suit of armor. Laura3.png|Jennifer and Laura reunited in Ending A. Laura4.png|Mary throwing Laura to her death. Laura5.png|Laura in the S ending Laura Harrington.png|Laura saved by Jennifer Laura saved.png Laura7.png Laura8.png Victory artwork.png|VIctory's guidebook artwork Windowns 95 clue book artwork.png|Windows 95 clue book's artwork LauraManga.png|Laura and Lotte in the manga adaption. LaurasDeath.png|Laura's death in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower: The First Fear Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Barrows' family members